


[Podfic of] Maps, by mrsronweasley

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard, lost in Moscow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Maps, by mrsronweasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258883) by [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fr3vkhdzzpxlq0k/01_Maps.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cfz4z9zga7v36yu/Maps.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> It's mrsronweasley's birthday! Whee! And to help commemorate this wonderful day, I made her a podfic. Shocking, I know! :)
> 
> I love this story. I love the way they joke with each other - the easy way that mrsronweasley shows us their relationship. I adore this Frank so much - how excited he is to be somewhere new, how he reacts to the homophobia they encounter, how much he wants to fix it. I just think that it's a beautiful little story, and reading it always makes me happy.
> 
> I hope that you like it, honey. Happy birthday! (Ya tebia liubliu.) (PS: I'm very very sorry for butchering the Russian language. Twice. /o\ I tried my best.)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/54320.html).


End file.
